megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cut Man
is one of the first six (eight in Mega Man Powered Up) Robot Masters from the Mega Man classic series, created by Dr. Light to be a timber-felling robot. Cut Man first appeared in the first Mega Man game, where he was reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world. Cut Man is found to be somewhat formal as he addresses other robots as "Mr." or "Ms." (either this or it shows that his A.I. age is younger). His Rolling Cutters are made of highly resistant "ceramic titanium", and are extremely sharp, being easily able to cut through metal. In most of his appearances, Cut Man attacks throwing the cutter on his head and jumping. After losing half of his energy in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters (if he isn't the first boss), he will hide inside a "hole" created with his cutter and four holes will appear, Cut Man appearing from one of them to attack with either his Rolling Cutter, a Yashichi, two pumpkins, eight Row Birds, or a object shaped like Akuma. In-game appearances Cut Man is one of the main bosses in the games Mega Man, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, as well as the games remakes and collections (like Mega Man: The Wily Wars and Rockman Battle & Fighters), being playable in Mega Man Powered Up. Cut Man is also a playable character in Mega Man's Soccer. Mega Man: Powered Up In Mega Man Powered Up, he has been seen by fans to be the most naive Robot Master in the game, mainly because he is gullible, one reason being one of the Robot Masters who couldn't see Mega Man? was a fake (who later admitted it himself, saying "You're not the sharpest pair in the drawer, huh?"). As a playable character, he can use two Rolling Cutters at the same time (despite only having one on his head), and he is able to wall-jump on every wall except ice. Super Adventure Rockman In Super Adventure Rockman, Cut Man and the other Robot Masters from the first game assist Mega Man. If the player loses to Metal Man, Flash Man or Top Man, he will appear to save Mega Man and the player will have the choice to continue the game or quit. Mega Man 7 Cut Man makes a cameo appearance during the intro of Mega Man 7. He appears in a newspaper article that was shown, along with his own logo that's reminiscent of the Rockman logo. This led to a lot of speculation that Cut Man was a hidden boss (just like Proto Man was), and many thought that the Rolling Cutter could be obtained, which would explain the missing weapon slot on the pause menu. However, according to the Rockman 7 prototype, the missing weapon turned out to be Beat, which would function the exact same way as he did in Mega Man 5 and Mega Man 6. Mega Man 8 In the Sega Saturn version of Mega Man 8, Cut Man, alongside Wood Man, is a hidden boss in the intro stage of the second half of the game. Winning grants Mega Man a Bolt (relocated in the PSX version), and he is never fought again. *Various Cut Man toys can also be seen in the first part of Clown Man's stage in Mega Man 8. Mega Man X8 In Mega Man X8, he appears as a hidden boss in Optic Sunflower's stage, in some kind of digital form that is a replica of his 8-bit appearance and boss room. In the PlayStation 2 version, the battle only happens if there is a save of Mega Man X: Command Mission on the Memory Card or a code is used at the title screen. In the PC version the player has to obtain high scores in the sections. His sprites are like a paper. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters data Dr. Light: Watch out for the scissors on his head and you'll win easily. There must be a harder weapon than the Rolling Cutter. Rockman Complete Works data しんりんばっさい用につくられたロボット。れんしゃ攻撃で、 かんたんにたおせるそ。 Translation: A robot created for the purpose of deforestation. With his rapid fire attacks, he brings down trees. Stage enemies Enemies that appear in Cut Man's stage: *Beak *Big Eye *Blader *Flea *Flying Shell *Octopus Battery *Screw Bomber *Super Cutter Enemies in Cut Man's (Game Boy) stage: *Cutting Wheel *Screw Bomber *Sniper Joe *Spine *Super Cutter Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Cut Man will receive from each Special Weapon from the original Mega Man and Mega Man 8. :* For Mega Buster, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up. :* A fully-charged Mega Buster does the same damage in all of its forms (normal, Laser, and Arrow). Other media Mega Man Cut Man is in every episode of the Mega Man animated series, along with Guts Man. Originally intended for logging operations, Cut Man now is used as an agent of evil by Dr. Wily. Although his Rolling Cutters are deadly, Cut Man also isn't too bright and usually loses battles to Mega Man and even Roll. Despite being in every episode, Cut Man is the only Robot Master from the first Mega Man game to not appear at all in the show's introduction sequence. His polar opposite in this regard is Napalm Man, who appears in the intro, and is the only Robot Master from any other game to do so, despite never appearing once in any episode. Cut Man also had his own action figure based on his show counterpart. Differences: Here, Cut Man's ears are orange (they are white in the games), his forearms have a different pattern to them (somewhat resembling those of Tengu Man) and his Rolling Cutters are often fired (not thrown) from his head or a special launching device concealed in his arm. However, he did throw his head cutters once in the First Episode, before later switching to firing them, suggesting he was later upgraded to do this. He also has a somewhat sadistic personality (once expressing a desire to give Mega Man ''"a Haircut from the neck up", ''further supported by his voice sounding very much like that of the popular horror movie actor, Peter Lorre. Captain N: The Game Master Cut Man also appears in the fifth episode of Captain N: The Game Master, where he is called Cutsman. His appearance is totally different from the original; he is green, and the cutter on his head looks more like a giant scissor. He was quite powerful, proving invulnerable to the heroes' attacks until they distracted him so that he was hit by his own returning cutters. Other appearances Cut Man appeared in the manga Mega Man Megamix, Rockman and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery File:1-cut.jpg|Cut Man's original design. File:MMPUCutman.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Powered Up. Cutman 2.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Powered Up. 03-CutMan-Specs.jpg|Cut Man's character sheet from Mega Man Official Complete Works. File:SARCutMan.jpg|Cut Man from Super Adventure Rockman. File:Cntgmcutsman.jpg|Cut Man from Captain N: The Game Master. File:CutMegamix.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Megamix. Supercutman.jpg|Super Cut Man from Rockman Gigamix. File:Cutmanactionfigure.jpg|Cut Man action figure from the Mega Man cartoon show. cutmanmegamix.jpg|Cut Man in Mega Man Megamix Trivia *Cut Man's dislike of rocks refers to the popular game, "Rock, Paper, Scissors" where rock beats scissors. Also, his Japanese dislike is the name of this game in Japan. *Ironically, Cut Man, a lumberjack robot, is weak against the Leaf Shield, Wood Man's weapon, in Mega Man: The Power Battle. *Cut Man is the only Robot Master to appear in the X series. *Cut Man's theme on Mega Man: The Power Battle is a remix of Shadow Man's stage theme. *He is possibly the most popular of the first six Robot Masters in Mega Man Megamix. The reason why is because when Mega Man or Roll refer to the robots, they usually state "Cut Man and the others." *Elec Man is most likely weak to the Rolling Cutter because scissors can cut electrical wires. *Cut Man is the only Robot Master in the main series whose primary weakness to a special weapon can't be used against them during the rematch in Wily's castle. *In Mega Man Megamix and Gigamix, Cut Man seems to have a close friendly relationship with Rush, Mega Man's robotic canine, and is the only Robot Master that makes use of Rush's functions other than Mega Man. In Megamix, Cut Man is seen using the Rush Jet. In Gigamix, he used the Rush Bike, and even used the Super Adapter to transform into Super Cut Man (see gallery). **Cut Man is also the only character other than Mega Man and Roll to use Rush's functions in a game, using Rush Jet in Super Adventure Rockman to save Mega Man. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Mega Man X8 enemies